Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants/Trivia
Trivia *There is an apology and a giveaway at the end of the book, aimed at people who were "traumatised" by the new names inflicted on them by Professor Poopypants. *In the Spanish version of this book, the gerbils listen to music by Julio Iglesias. *The two news reporters, Ingrid Ashley and Larry Zarrow, appeared in the fifth novel as well. They used the names that Professor Poopypants made for them in this book, possibly because they are getting used to it. *On the inside of the cover it shows Professor Poopypants crossing out Dav Pilkey's name and writing the silly equivalent (Gidget Hamsterbrains). *Near the end, Dr. Diaper from the first book is seen in jail. *We learn Mr. Krupp's first name, and Mr. Fyde's first name. Mr Krupp's name is Benny, and Mr Fyde's name is Morty. *The small print newspaper Professor Poopypants reads contains an article about robots and toilets on Uranus (a reference to the second book), and an article about how reading small print is bad for people's eyes which is probably telling the reader not to read the newspaper on the page or its just a bit of irony put in by Dav Pilkey. *In reference to their names, the Shrinky-Pig 2000 looks like a pig, and the Goosy-Grow 4000 like a goose. *When Professor Poopypants is extolling the kindness and innocence of children, a boy can be seen pouring salt into his tea. *When the teachers (covered with foam packets) chased George and Harold, Morty Fyde could be seen on the other side of the window. Fyde later hands in his resignition, stating facts that involved George and Harold's odd experiences that he believed himself to have imagined. *Professor Poppypants has been literally laughed out of several famous colleges when he tried to present the Goosy-Grow and the Shrinky-Pig (some of those colleges include Harvard, Georgetown, Yale, Stanford, and Chattanooga State Tech Community College). *This is the only book where a character says a religious exclamation. In this case in the last page of the comic book that Professor Poopypants was holding, one of the children is shown saying "Please God! Make it stop!". *A student named Robbie Staenburg is mentioned as a student whose name was changed; Robbie Staenburg is the son of Dav Pilkey's agent. *Connor Mancini is the name of Dav Pilkey's nephew. *Poutine is on the Canadian French Name Change-O-Chart. *This is the first time George is shown alone. *This is the first book where the cover shows Captain Underpants with his mouth open which is how it is for all books starting this one. *Professer Poopypants' new name Tippy Tinkletrousers is, according to the letter he wrote at the end, his grandfather's name on his mother's side. *The kid and his mother from the first and second book appear twice in this book. *All kids and teachers in the book are re-named: **'Fluffy Toiletnose and Cheeseball Wafflefanny' (George Beard and Harold Hutchins) **'Mr. Lumpy Pottybiscuits' (Mr. Benny Krupp) **'Buttercup Chickenfanny' (Captain Underpants-he refused to change his name because "he doesn't take orders from anybody", yet he said "Yes Sir!" as a response to George's request) **'Pinky Pizzabrains' (Melvin Sneedly) **'Ms. Falafel Gizzardtush' (Ms. Ribble) **'Miss Crusty Diapertush' (Miss Edith Anthrope) **'Mr. Loopy Bananabuns' (Mr. Meaner) **'Mr. Booger Gizzardnose' (Mr. Rected) **'Mr. Pinky Barfnose' (Mr. Morty Fyde) **'Miss Liverbuns' (Miss Labler) **'Miss Gigglesniffer, Mrs. Bubblesniffer, and Miss/Mrs./Ms______' (Miss Creant, Mrs. DePoint, and Miss/Mrs./Ms.______; The lunch ladies) **'Mr. Gizzardbrains' (Mr. Rustworthy) **'Miss Bubblechunks' (Miss Dayken) **'Miss Barfsniffer' (Miss Fitt) **'Ms. Lizardnose' (Ms. Guided) **'Buttercup Bananalips (Connor Mancini) **'Snotty Gorillabreath' (Stephanie Yarkoff) **'Loopy Pizzapants' (Robbie Staenburg) **'Poopsie Chucklebutt' (Janet Warwick) **'Dr. Bubblebuns' (Dr. Diaper) **'Tippy Tinkletrousers' (Professor Pippy Pee-Pee Poopypants; he changed his name after he went to jail, not by the chart) **'Chim-Chim Diaperbrains and Booger Stinkersquirt' (Ingrid Ashley and Larry Zarrow) **(Crackers, Wedgie Woman, Robo-George, Mecha-Melvin, The Harold 2000, The Bionic Booger Boy, Carl, Trixie, and Frankenbooger didn't exist at this time, so their names had not been changed and people's names from the alternate universe in Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People would be exactly the same) **'Gidget Hamsterbrains' (Dav Pilkey) (As seen in the third page of the book.) References/Parodies *Chapter Thirteen's name is a parody of the movie, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Errors *When Professor Poopypants gets in the big Gerbil Jogger, he is bigger than he was before.